Little Red Riding Hood
by iliyanamoone
Summary: They were the trio, Penelope, Bella, and Jake but as the years go by the trio becomes the duo. Little Penelope, our Jake's Poppy, seems to be slowly fading away from Jake, even though they're caught in one of the most powerful bonds known on Earth. Will the big bad wolf ruin it all or will little Red Riding Hood finally manage to save herself? Follows the three through the years
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The most understood people in all stories are the people with the most meaning behind their existence. It's the bad people who are born to leave a mark, more bad than good, but there will always be good marks left behind. Sometimes you just have to look harder to find the good in the bad.

Penelope looks down at her red skirt as the bus honks loudly in front of her.

"Are you getting or not girlie?" the driver yells from the bus.

Tears billow over her eyes as she nods. Knowing that it would be the last time she'd see the luscious green forests of Forks, Washington and the beautiful starry night dazzling from the scattered clouds, Penelope closed her eyes and smiled shakily. Her eyes scan the forests one last time, praying silently that _he_ will come out from behind the trees and pull her away from the bus and into his arms but is instead greeted by the chilly breeze that embraces her in an icy kiss.

Shivering, she turns towards the bus and drags her feet up the stairs, ignoring the impatient driver's glare. The door shuts behind her.

-/-

Somewhere, miles away from the worn out bus station erupts a painful shaky howl, one after one, more broken than the one before as the bus that bore the girl drives further and further away from his shattered heart.

Somewhere, miles away from the worn out bus station lays a girl sleeping in her beloved's stone cold arms, with silent tears racing down her pale ivory cheeks as she dreams of her childhood, blessed with days at the gray skied beach, tossing sand, running from their fathers' fish, russet skinned boys, and a little girl blonde girl donning a red dress.

 **~ Liya**

 **Please review and follow :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

 _Ten Years Ago, Age Six_

Penelope loves the sand. It feels soft and it's always brown. She likes the color brown. Brown reminds her of chocolate. Penelope loves chocolate.

She loves brown, almost as much as she loves red.

Red remind of her roses. Her papa used to bring her mama roses but now he brings her bottles with red stuff in it. Mama likes red.

"Hi," a small voice says from above her.

Penelope looks up from her sand castle and into the eyes of a tall girl. Her heart stops beating, Mama says not to talk to strangers.

"All that the strangers want is money, money and fun. You're still young so you can't give them fun yet," her mama always says.

Penelope blinks and goes back to playing with her sandcastle. She needs to add an extra tower, a tower yes! That's what's missing.

"My name's Bella," she says.

Penelope looks up at her, her hands frozen in the sand. "Mama says I can't talk to strangers, strangers want money and fun. I'm too young to give fun."

The big man playing with his fishing stick a few feet away from the tall brown haired girl looks down at little Penelope frowning. Penelope's heart starts beating fast as he walks up to the two girls. He's scary, he's tall and big just like the men who like to come at night to her Mama and Papa's house.

"Who's your mama little one?" the man asks. "What's her name?"

"Ada-Ada-Adaline Rose," she whispers. "Are you going to turn me into mama for talking to a stranger? Do you want money?"

The big man smiles and leans down on his knees, his big hands wrap themselves over her shoulders. "No sweetheart, I just wanted to take to your mama. My name's Charlie, what's your name?"

"P-Penelope."

"Now well, that's a beautiful name you've got. Here, play with Bella, she's my daughter. Bella, can you be a big girl and watch over Penelope for me? Oh and Jacob? Billy and I need to go deal with something baby."

"Yes daddy," Bella says smiling as Charlie kisses her forehead.

"Good girl." Charlie runs up to a russet skinned man fishing with a boy around her age. "Hey Billy, I need your help," she hears him say.

"So you like making sandcastles?" Bella asks.

Penelope nods. "You can he-help if you want."

Bella joins Penelope on the sand and together, with their small hands, a mix of caramel and white chocolate, they mold the sand into crumbling towers, patting them down with the salty ocean water in Bella's tub.

Bella occasionally tosses a little sand at Penelope looking away every time as if she's not at fault. Penelope smiles a toothy grin and tosses a little sand back at her. The two roll around in the sand for the next hour, laughing and giggling. They barely even notice the tall russet skinned boy peering down at them, a look of confusion and amusement marring his cute chubby face.

"Why are you tossing sand at each other?" the boy asks.

Penelope, now covered in sand, cowers behind Bella as the boy stuffs his hands in his pockets. Another stranger, mother will not be happy.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Bella says. "Penelope this Jacob, Jake this is Penelope, she's my new friend."

Friend, Penelope smiles at the word and shyly peers over Bella's back. Jacob looks at her amused and laughs.

"Why is she acting so weird?" he asks.

Bella frowns. "Don't be rude Jake!"

Penelope's smile drops off her face and she hides behind Bella again, her lip trembling. Mommy was right, strangers are mean. Bella puts an arm around Penelope comfortingly and looks around her shoulder to see her father waving her over.

"Stay with Penelope Jake and don't be mean," she says and runs off to where her father's standing.

Penelope blinks away the unshed tears and sits down on the suddenly cold sand and starts a new tower next to the two that Bella and she had made.

"Why do you like to play with the sand so much?" he asks.

Penelope blushes and looks down at her hands. "It's s-soft," she whispers.

"Why do you speak like that?" he asks helping her keep the sand still as she wets it water.

Their fingers brush against each other and Penelope feels her heart stutter just as her voice as she looks into the deep brown eyes of the boy before her. Her lungs constrict and she feels out of breath. What's happening to her? Blushing, she shrugs.

"I don't know," she whispers.

"You know, Penelope is a weird long name."

"Jacob is too short."

Jacob grins and leans into her ear. "I'll call you Poppy. Penelope's too long."

Penelope stops breathing, her eyes widen as his lips brush against her ear.

"Poppy," she whispers smiling at the boy. "I like it."

"Hey guys, my dad's calling us over, he says he wants to tell us something important," Bella calls as she runs over to the two.

Jacob's smile fades from his face and returns to the stern, serious face he had on when he first approached Penelope and Bella. He stands up and brushes off the sand from his shorts. He kicks over the sand castle that he previously helped little Penelope with and looks up to Bella.

"Okay let's go Bella," he says grabbing her by the hand and dragging her over to her father. Bella looks over her shoulder and gives Penelope an apologetic look.

Penelope gives her a weak smile and looks down to quickly dry her cheeks before joining the two. So much for Poppy.

 **~Liya**

 **Thank you for your feedback! Reviews and follows are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

 _Ten Years Ago, Age Six_

 _Ten Years Ago, Age 6_

"You know that day I first met you?" he whispers.

Penelope nods as she looks up at the white wall paper ceilings above her head. Her hands clasp together in a tight ball on her stomach as she counts the number of corners where the wall paper is peeling off. She can feel the tears burn beneath her eyes.

"I was trying to impress Bella," he says softly. "Paul says being serious and mean is cool and that girls like that."

"You like Bella?" Penelope whispers, closing her eyes. She can't hold the tears back anymore.

She didn't cry when Charlie came in with the other police officers, guns in their hands to arrest her parents and their friends who were making their daily visits. She didn't cry when her mom screamed nasty words at her calling her a slut and a sell-out. She didn't cry when her dad emptied his pockets and wads of money fell out, the very money he said they didn't have to send her to school. She didn't cry when Charlie said that she had to leave her home once and for all. She didn't cry when Charlie promised her that everything would be okay when she knew it wouldn't.

Yet lying here on Jacob's bed in his small cozy room hidden in the welcoming forest land of La Push, she's crying.

"Yeah, she's real pretty."

"Do you like me?" Penelope asks.

"Eww no! You're my best friend, best friends can't like each other."

Penelope frowns and opens her eyes. Best friend? What's a best friend?

"Poppy?" Jacob asks.

Penelope rolls over in the bed and looks Jacob in the eyes. Jacob raises his hand and brushes her cheek with his fingertips and pulls her into a hug, hiding his face in his red t-shirt that he lent her.

"Yes?" she asks into his shoulders.

"Everything's going to be okay."

Penelope's lip starts trembling and she shakes her head. "I'm going away from you."

"No," he whispers. "You're right next to my school, I'll visit you whenever I can. I promise."

"Penelope?" Billy calls. "It's time to leave dear."

Jacob tightens his grip on Poppy. "It's okay," he whispers again.

Penelope doesn't know if he's consoling himself of her now. She nods mutely and pushes herself off her bed. She walks over to her small suitcase and picks it up.

She feels Jacob's arms wrap around her waist as she starts to leave the door. Blushing, Penelope turns around and before she can say anything, Jacob leans down and presses his lips onto the tip of her small nose.

"Good bye Poppy."

 **~Liya**

 **Thank you to brokenwings1995 and corkykellems! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I'm glad you like the whole back story concept brokenwings1995** **This whole story is going to be a story of the past, proceeding to the present yearly, so we can see the beautiful chaos that is love.**

 _ **Thank you for your feedback! Reviews and follows are appreciated**_ __


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

 _Nine Years Ago, Age Seven_

Winter time in Forks is beautiful. There's no sight of green anywhere, just layers and layers of white. The bushy pine trees and the branchy naked branches are blanketed in snow, and when the sun hits the light, the snow glistens like a thousand diamonds were shivered against the snow.

Jacob Black stuffs his hands into his jacket and looks around the small orphanage before him. The moon's high up in the cloudless sky giving off an almost purple tint to the late Thursday night. Excitement rolls through him, knowing that tomorrow's Friday and he'll be off from school for Winter Break in less than twenty four hours.

He quietly approaches the orphanage and jumps over the wooden fence easily before running up to the window he's grown quite familiar with. He pulls open the window from the outside, using his strong arms that his Quileute blood gifted him with and climbs into the warm room.

Smiling, Jake looks up at the room around him. There's a small fireplace sitting in the further end of the room, a small fire still roaring away. The mantel piece above the fireplace is decorated with holly and mistletoe, a task that Jake helped with. He bites his lip shaking his head as memories flood his vision. Quill will not be impressed if he ever finds out that he helped a girl with decorating. He shivers and turns around slowly to close the window when he catches a glimpse of her in the glass.

He sees her small sleeping form curled into a ball on her small twin sized bed. Smiling softly, Jake touches the reflection on the glass before pulling the window shut. He takes off his jacket and shoes and climbs into the bed, a few feet away from the window.

He wraps his arm around the small girl and buries his face into her hair. Reaching into his pocket, he feels around for the bag of cookies he managed to sneak away from his mom's cookie jar.

-/-

"Hi Mellissa, it's Sarah," the young woman whispers into the phone.

She feels her husband roll around in bed, throwing a burly arm around her small frame. She smiles into the phone and bites back a smile.

"He's here Sarah," Mellissa says. "Your sons the most adorable boy I've ever met in my life. And trust me, I see a lot of tiny boys around his age."

"Thank you Lis," she says into the phone to her cousin.

"Seriously Sarah, little Penelope never smiles until she sees Jake during his day visits" Mellissa says. "And in the night she always has such horrid nightmares when he doesn't come in the night, she sits up scratching her skin and crying "mommy no don't please no!" Who can do that to a baby Sarah? Who can do that to such a sweet little girl? When Jacob comes and holds her tiny body in his arms, she stops shaking and sleeps so quietly. It's as if she feels safe with Jake's presence."

Sarah smiles, silent tears streaming down her face. No matter how much of a monster truck loving and girl hating persona Jacob puts up, she knows her little boy has a soft hear. He's a little walking teddy bear.

"Thank you Lis, I know. I have to go now though, I'll talk to you tomorrow again."

"Good night Sarah."

Sarah shuts close the flip phone and starts to wipe away the tears when Billy reaches up to brush them away with his fingers. "Hey," she softly.

"Did Jacob get there safe?" he asks, the sleep gone from his voice.

Sarah nods trying to blink away the unrelenting tears. "I wish we can adopt her, I wish I can just take her away from all that pain Billy," she says, sobbing into his shoulder. "But that… that woman's there! God I hate that woman!"

Billy kisses her shoulder, her neck, her nose, her forehead. "I know my love, I know love. For now, let's have Jake be her protector."

 **~Liya**

 _ **Reviews and follows are appreciated**_


End file.
